I'll love you, Always
by Taitofan2
Summary: Tai finds out the hard way that life doesn't always go the way you want, but you can still have a happy ending, even if it's not the one you wanted. Yaoi


Hello everyone! Heres the deal, I am another author on this site, but I wrote this story based on something that really happened with a friend, a friend who reads my story's on that account. Since this is pretty much what happened, i decided to create an alias. The end didn't happen, unfortunately, but i wanted the story to have a happy ending. This will most likely be the only story under this name. I usually don't do one shots, but i had to do this. Hope you enjoy.

I'll Always Love You

Tai stood at Matt's door way, nervously raising his hand to knock on the door. Tai had been in love with Matt for years. Yeah he was hot, but it really wasn't about that. After talking to him he found out they had a lot in common. Younger siblings, wanting to take care of them, and things like that. The other thing about them, was the fact they both liked guys. Matt said he was Bi, but didn't think he'd ever really do anything with a guy, because of how his family saw gays. He thought he would just stick with women, but he didn't know if he would always be that way.

Tai rose his had and knocked on the door. After a few moments, Matt came to the door, but he looked like he had been crying. Tai looked worried.

"What's wrong Matt?" Tai asked.

Matt shook his head. "Lets go to the park and talk." Tai nodded him, and followed him down the street. Even though they were 17 now, They still went to the park to talk. They walked silently to a bench and sat down to talk.

"Tai? Do you remember me telling you about Miroku?"

Tai nodded. Tai and Matt weren't lucky enough to go to the same school, and Matt had told Tai about Miroku, he was a friend he made at school. They were almost as good of friends as him and Tai were, maybe even better. Matt had known miroku since they moved from Hightend view terrace.

Tai looked at Matt who was trying not to cry.

"Well, for years me and him would make... sexual jokes at eachother." Tai blinked in surprise. Not at all that he was offended, but Matt just didn't seem to be the kind of person to make them. So he didn't make a lot of crude remarks.

"We would say things, but we always knew we were joking, and we haven't done that in a while. So today, he started it, he started making jokes about it, and so i followed along and... at the end, he.. called me a fag. He started it! And I got called a fag!"

Tai hugged Matt tightly, he knew how bad Matt must have been feeling.

"I mean, he could tell my mom! And then what? My family would hate me, I know they would!"

Suddenly Tai's eyes widened. If Matt ever came out as being Bi, his family might actually hate him!

Tai couldn't imagine being that close minded, but that wasn't the issue here. The issue was that Matt could not turn his back on his family. Not TK. Kari knew about Tai being gay and she was okay with it, but TK... he didn't know if TK would be as excepting. He also knew how close he was to TK. He couldn't do it. And his mom? The rest of his family? Was if fair for Tai to try and take Matt away from them?

Tai sat and continued talking to Matt, but in his mind, he made his decision.

As he walked home alone, he thought about how lucky he was to have an understanding family. His hole family accepted him for who he was, and never thought any less of him.

He went home and laid in bed talking to himself.

"I have to let Matt go. He has said he wants to act straight. And he's Bi, so it's not like it would be that hard. He told me he wants to have a family someday, a wife and kids, who am I to stand in the way? If that's what he wants, I don't want to tell him, and lose his friendship, that is the most important thing in the world to me. I will even go to his wedding, Be his best man if he wants. I just may be crying for a different reason. But I'll be there. I'll support him in anything he does. Just as long as we are always friends."

Just then his Cell Phone rang. He saw it was Matt.

"Hey Tai!" Matt said happily. "Miroku apologized to me!!"

Tai smiled wide. "Thats great Matt."

"I know! Thanks for talking to me Tai."

"Of course. Thanks for being my friend Matt."

"Always Tai! We will always be friends!"

And Tai smiled. 'Thats enough for me.' Tai thought to himself.

Just then Tai's mom was yelling to him.

"Tai!" she said. "A friend of yours is here!"

Tai spoke into the phone, "I gotta go, Talk to you tomorrow, okay Matt?"

"Yeah! Talk to you tomorrow! Bye!"

Matt hung up, and looked at the phone and said, "I'll love you, always."

Tai got up from his bed, and walked into the living room and saw Izzy there.

"Hey Izzy." Tai smiled at him. But Izzy looked Nervous.

"Hey Tai, whats up?"

"Um, can I talk to you about something? Want to walk to the park?"

Tai nodded. Only second time today. They walked quietly to the park and sat down. Tai turned to Izzy.

"What's wrong?"

"Tai? I have something to tell you. Promise you wont hate me for it." Tai nodded.

"I love you Tai. I know your gay, and your single... and... I've loved you for years. I was wondering if you ever would ever want to date me sometime?"

Tai was stunned. He had spent so long focusing on Matt, the one he couldn't have, he never even thought about his second best friend, Izzy.

He looked at Izzy and smiled. "Yeah, lets give it a try."

Izzy hugged Tai, and Tai hugged back.

Tai smiled to himself, and thought, 'My heart will always be with Matt. But maybe I can still find another love after all.'

The End

Please Review!


End file.
